The invention pertains to door construction. More particularly, the invention relates to the construction of doors for exterior use that include transparent panels, rugged exterior surfaces while providing for use of decorative interior surfaces.
Various techniques have been developed for constructing doors that include transparent panels. The best of these techniques secure individual glass panels into a door construction rather than using a series of decorative strips to partition a single large glass panel. These techniques provide a more attractive appearance known as xe2x80x9ctrue divided lightxe2x80x9d, eliminating unsightly shadows resulting from the use of the decorative strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,207 issued to Finley is directed to a foamed thermoplastic polymer and wood fiber material that can be extruded into profile members that can be used in a window or door assembly that can be easily installed, adjusted, shimmed, and trimmed using conventional fasteners and techniques. The profile components can be used in applications where wooden components have been used, such as trim, posts, beams, shaped structural members, or for the construction of fenestration units. These foamed units can be used as a replacement for stone, glass, and metal members, as well as wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,644 issued to Scott et al., discloses a plastic clad window having a wooden frame that faces the interior of a building. A wooden frame element is pre-assembled and then mounted in an already fabricated plastic shell using mastic and a series of staples or other fasteners to attach the shell to the jamb parts. Sash members are constructed in a fashion similar to the frame. The rearward portion of the frame is exposed toward the space inside the building and can be finished and trimmed in any suitable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,388, issued to Sherwood is directed to a simplified window assembly using an outside and inside frame molded of a plastic polymer such as high-density polyurethane foam. Window installation has a window assembly formed of a pair of frames holding a pane. The frames, injection molded or cast molded, may be constructed of plastic polymers such as high-density polyurethane foam. Several inserts that can be made from wood are used to strengthen the frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,582 issued to Ellingson discloses a doorjamb assembly comprising a brick mold plastic extrusion fastened to a board jamb member. The door jamb/brick mold assembly comprises a jamb member, a flat wooden board adhesively secured to a unitary brick mold and stop member. The co-extrusion that forms the jamb member is substantially solid with the interior portion extruded of a relatively less dense blown thermoplastic material with an exterior skin formed of a relatively more dense non-blown thermoplastic material. The jamb member is formed defining a rabbit shaped and sized to receive the outside edge of the jamb member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,951 issued to Thorn et al. is directed to a frame assembly for doors, windows and the like that include multiple smaller panes of glass separated by individual interior frames. A window frame consists of a pair of outer skins and a spacer. The skins are molded from such materials as fiberglass reinforced plastics, pressed board, vinyl esters, polystyrenes, or other moldable materials. Skins have an edge that defines an opening for the glass panel and are adapted to embrace an insert that is positioned between them. The insert can be wood, wood fiber, thermoplastics, and glass fiber reinforced thermosets. After assembly, the cavity between the skins is filled with a foamed insulating material. Multiple smaller panes of glass separated by individual interior frames may be used instead of one large pane of glass.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for door and window construction are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide door constructions that include a rugged, weather resistant outer surface while allowing for a variety of decorative interior treatments. It is a further objective to provide door constructions for doors with multiple transparent panels that incorporate xe2x80x9ctrue divided lightxe2x80x9d treatment for the panels. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide the above-described features in an inexpensive and readily reproducible format adapted to a variety of standard size door openings. It is yet a further objective to provide door constructions that allow for the use of less expensive xe2x80x9cfill materialsxe2x80x9d without sacrificing strength or exterior appearance.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses many of the deficiencies of prior art composite door constructions and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A composite door construction providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A transparent panel is provided. The panel has an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper edge, a lower edge and first and second side edges. A bottom rail is provided. The bottom rail includes a first exterior cap, the first cap is formed of weather-resistant material and has an outer surface, an inner surface, a first predetermined length, a first predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top portion, a bottom portion, and a C-shaped cross-section. The C-shaped cross-section forms an interior cavity. The top and bottom portions have a first predetermined thickness.
The top portion has a first ledge extending from it. The first ledge is sized and shaped to receive the lower edge of the transparent panel. A first interior trim portion is provided. The first trim portion has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined length, the first predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top edge, a bottom edge and a rectangular cross-section.
The first trim portion includes upper and lower receiving notches in the top and bottom edges, respectively. The receiving notches are located adjacent the outer surface of the first trim portion and having a depth equal to the first predetermined thickness. The first interior trim portion is attached to the first exterior cap with the top and bottom portions located within the upper and lower receiving notches and the inner surface of the first trim portion located adjacent the inner surface of the first exterior cap. A top rail is provided. The top rail includes a second exterior cap.
The second cap is formed of weather-resistant material and has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined length, a second predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top portion, a bottom portion, and a C-shaped cross-section. The C-shaped cross-section forms an interior cavity. The top and bottom portions have the first predetermined thickness. The bottom portion has a second ledge extending from it. The second ledge is sized and shaped to receive the upper edge of the transparent panel. A second interior trim portion is provided. The second trim portion has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined length, the second predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top edge, a bottom edge and a rectangular cross-section.
The second trim portion includes upper and lower receiving notches in the top and bottom edges, respectively. The receiving notches are located adjacent the outer surface of the second trim portion and having a depth equal to the first predetermined thickness. The second interior trim portion is attached to the second exterior cap with the top and bottom portions located within the upper and lower receiving notches and the inner surface of the second trim portion located adjacent the inner surface of the second exterior cap.
First and second side stiles are provided. The first and second side stiles include third and fourth exterior caps. Each of the third and fourth caps are formed of weather-resistant material and have an outer surface, an inner surface, a second predetermined length, the second predetermined height, an upper end, a lower end, an inner portion, an outer portion, and a C-shaped cross-section. The C-shaped cross-section forms an interior cavity. The inner and outer portions have the first predetermined thickness. The inner portions have third and fourth ledges extending from them. The third and fourth ledges are sized and shaped to receive the first and second side edges of the transparent panel.
Third and fourth interior trim portions are provided. The third and fourth trim portions have an outer surface, an inner surface, the second predetermined length, the second predetermined height, a first end, a second end, an inner edge, an outer edge and a rectangular cross-section. The third and fourth trim portions include inner and outer receiving notches in the inner and outer edges, respectively. The receiving notches are located adjacent the outer surface of the third and fourth trim portion and having a depth equal to the first predetermined thickness. The third and fourth interior trim portions are attached to the third and fourth exterior caps with the inner and outer portions located within the inner and outer receiving notches. The inner surface of the third and fourth trim portions are located adjacent the inner surface of the third and fourth exterior caps.
The bottom rail is attached between the first and second side stiles adjacent their lower ends. The top rail is attached between the first and second side stiles adjacent their upper ends. The transparent panel is located on the first, second, third and forth ledges. Upper and lower panel retention strips are provided. The upper and lower strips are attached to the top and bottom rails, extend from the first side stile to the second side stile and serve to secure the upper and lower edges of the transparent panel. First side and second side panel retention strips are provided. The first side and second side strips are attached to the first side and second side stiles, extend from the top rail to the bottom rail and serve to secure the first and second side edges of the transparent panel.
When the top and bottom rails are attached between the first and second side stiles at their upper and lower ends, the transparent panel is located on the first, second, third and forth ledges and secured in place with the upper and lower panel retention strips and the first side and second side panel retention strips, a door having a transparent panel will be formed.
In a variant of the invention, at least two transparent panels are provided. Each of the panels has an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper edge, a lower edge and first and second side edges. A bottom rail is provided. The bottom rail includes a first exterior cap. The first cap is formed of weather-resistant material and has an outer surface, an inner surface, a first predetermined length, a first predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top portion, a bottom portion, and a C-shaped cross-section. The C-shaped cross-section forms an interior cavity. The top and bottom portions have a first predetermined thickness. The top portion has a first ledge extending from it. The first ledge is sized and shaped to receive the lower edge of the transparent panel. A first interior trim portion is provided. The first trim portion has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined length, the first predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top edge, a bottom edge and a rectangular cross-section.
The first trim portion includes upper and lower receiving notches in the top and bottom edges, respectively. The receiving notches are located adjacent the outer surface of the first trim portion and having a depth equal to the first predetermined thickness. The first interior trim portion is attached to the first exterior cap with the top and bottom portions located within the upper and lower receiving notches and the inner surface of the first trim portion located adjacent the inner surface of the first exterior cap. A top rail is provided. The top rail includes a second exterior cap. The second cap is formed of weather-resistant material and has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined length, a second predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top portion, a bottom portion, and a C-shaped cross-section. The C-shaped cross-section forms an interior cavity.
The top and bottom portions have the first predetermined thickness. The bottom portion has a second ledge extending from it. The second ledge is sized and shaped to receive the upper edge of the transparent panel. A second interior trim portion is provided. The second trim portion has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined length, the second predetermined height, a first end, a second end, a top edge, a bottom edge and a rectangular cross-section. The second trim portion includes upper and lower receiving notches in the top and bottom edges, respectively. The receiving notches are located adjacent the outer surface of the second trim portion and having a depth equal to the first predetermined thickness. The second interior trim portion is attached to the second exterior cap with the top and bottom portions located within the upper and lower receiving notches and the inner surface of the second trim portion located adjacent the inner surface of the second exterior cap.
First and second side stiles are provided. The first and second side stiles include third and fourth exterior caps. Each of the third and fourth caps are formed of weather-resistant material and have an outer surface, an inner surface, a second predetermined length, the second predetermined height, an upper end, a lower end, an inner portion, an outer portion, and a C-shaped cross-section. The C-shaped cross-section forms an interior cavity, the inner and outer portions have the first predetermined thickness. The inner portions have third and fourth ledges extending from them. The third and fourth ledges are sized and shaped to receive the first and second side edges of the transparent panel.
Third and fourth interior trim portions are provided. The third and fourth trim portions have an outer surface, an inner surface, the second predetermined length, the second predetermined height, a first end, a second end, an inner edge, an outer edge and a rectangular cross-section. The third and fourth trim portions include inner and outer receiving notches in the inner and outer edges, respectively. The receiving notches are located adjacent the outer surface of the third and fourth trim portion and have a depth equal to the first predetermined thickness. The third and fourth interior trim portions are attached to the third and fourth exterior caps with the inner and outer portions located within the inner and outer receiving notches. The inner surfaces of the third and fourth trim portions are located adjacent the inner surface of the third and fourth exterior caps.
The bottom rail is attached between the first and second side stiles adjacent their lower ends. The top rail is attached between the first and second side stiles adjacent their upper ends. At least one muntin bar is provided. The muntin bar includes a fifth exterior cap. The fifth cap is formed of weather-resistant material and has an outer surface, an inner surface, a first end, a second end, a first portion, a second portion, a central portion, and a T-shaped cross-section. The central portion of the fifth cap has a first predetermined width and a longitudinal groove. Each of the first and second portions has a supporting ledge extending from it. The supporting ledge is sized and shaped to receive an edge of one of the transparent panels.
A muntin bar interior trim portion is provided. The muntin bar trim portion has an outer surface, an inner surface, the first predetermined width, a first end, a second end and a rectangular cross-section. The muntin bar trim portion has a longitudinal tongue extending outwardly from its inner surface. The tongue is sized shaped and located to frictionally engage the groove in the central portion of the fifth exterior cap. The muntin bar trim portion is attached to the central portion of the fifth exterior cap with the inner surface of the fifth cap abutting the inner surface of the muntin bar trim portion with the groove engaging the tongue. The muntin bar extends from either the top rail to the bottom rail or the first side stile to the second side stile. Each of the transparent panels is located upon either of the first, second, third and forth ledges and one of the supporting ledges of the fifth exterior cap of the muntin bar.
Upper and lower panel retention strips are provided. The upper and lower strips are attached to the top and bottom rails, and serve to secure the upper and lower edges of the transparent panels. First side and second side panel retention strips are provided. The first side and second side strips are attached to the first side and second side stiles, and serve to secure the first and second side edges of the transparent panels. Muntin bar panel retention strips are provided. The muntin bar panel retention strips are attached to the muntin bar interior trim portion and serve to secure the first and second side edges and the upper and lower edges of the transparent panels.
When the top and bottom rails are attached between the first and second side stiles at their upper and lower ends, the transparent panels are located on the first, second, third, forth and supporting ledges and secured in place with the upper and lower panel retention strips, the first side and second side panel retention strips, and the muntin bar panel retention strips, a door having at least two transparent panel will be formed.
In another variant, the first, second, third and fourth interior trim portions further include a decorative inner panel. The decorative inner panel has an inside surface and an outside surface and extends from the outer surface of the trim portions toward the inner surface of the trim portions for a first predetermined distance. A filler portion is provided. The filler portion extends from the inside surface of the decorative inner panel to the inner surface of the trim portions. The decorative inner panel is fixedly attached to the filler portion. The filler portion may be fabricated from less expensive materials, thereby reducing the cost of the door.
In still another variant, the first, second, third and fourth exterior caps further include a first drainage groove. The first drainage groove is located at an intersection of either of the top portion, bottom portion and inner portion of the exterior caps and the first, second, third and fourth ledges. The first drainage groove extends from the first end to the second end and from the upper end to the lower end of the exterior caps.
In yet another variant of the invention, the fifth exterior cap of the muntin bar further includes a second drainage groove. The second drainage groove is located at an intersection of either of the first and second portions of the fifth exterior cap and the supporting ledges. The second drainage groove extends from the first end to the second end of the fifth exterior cap of the muntin bar.
In a further variant, the first, second, third and fourth exterior caps further include a first sealant groove. The first sealant groove is located on each of the first, second, third and fourth ledges. The first sealant groove is spaced from an intersection of either of the top portion, bottom portion and inner portion of the exterior caps and the first, second, third and fourth ledges. The first sealant groove extends from the first end to the second end and from the upper end to the lower end of the exterior caps.
In still a further variant, the fifth exterior cap of the muntin bar further includes a second sealant groove. The second sealant groove is located on each of the supporting ledges and spaced from an intersection of either of the first and second portions of the fifth exterior cap and the supporting ledges. The second sealant groove extends from the first end to the second end of the fifth exterior cap of the muntin bar.
In another variant of the invention, the bottom rail further includes a first drip stop groove. The first drip stop groove is located on the bottom portion of the first exterior cap and is spaced inwardly from and parallel to the outer surface and extends from the first end to the second end of the first exterior cap. When the door construction is located adjacent a ground surface, the first drip stop groove will serve to prevent water from running underneath the bottom portion of the bottom rail.
In yet another variant, at least one of the first and second sides stiles further includes a second drip stop groove. The second drip stop groove is located on the outer portion of at least one of the third and fourth exterior caps and is spaced inwardly from and parallel to the outer surface. The second drip stop groove extends from the upper end to the lower end of at least one of the third and fourth exterior caps. When the door construction is located adjacent a second door construction, the second drip stop groove will serve to prevent water from entering past the side stiles.
In a final variant of the invention, the outer portion of either of the first and second side stiles meets the outer surface the side stiles at an angle of slightly greater than ninety degrees, thereby reducing binding when two such door constructions are abutted together at the outer portions.
An appreciation of the other aims and objectives of the present invention and an understanding of it may be achieved by referring to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of a preferred embodiment.